


The nurse

by Candy4thewin



Series: Nurse Waylon [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Gender swapped waylon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon just needed money so bad and the asylum would pay her more than anywhere else, the catch being they couldn't know she was a woman. This backfires horribly when all hell breaks loose</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nurse

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell into the outlast fandom and now I ship Waylon and Eddie in a weird way. I warn anyone reading this I did make Waylon a woman for reasons. I hope everyone likes this fic!

Chest bindings were a pain. It was a horrible thing to have to wear daily, even though it was necessary Waylon still hated it with a passion. This was necessary to Waylon if she wanted to keep her job though since the asylum had a sexist law against hiring any females. Of course the hospital wouldn’t have been her first choice since it was so far removed from her wife Lisa but this was the only place that would hire her and they needed the money. Sighing Waylon tightly wrapped her chest and made sure that they were secure and then pulled on her nursing scrubs for the day. Looking in the mirror she made sure that she at least looked somewhat like a man even if said man was rather effeminate (thank god for that costume makeup class she took in college for fun teaching her to make facial hair). Glancing at the clock Waylon decided it had been long enough getting dressed and it was time to get to her patients before the hospital decided that they didn’t need her.  
The first patient of the day was Eddie, a rather easy and yet difficult patient, at least were Waylon was concerned. On good days Eddie was very polite and gentlemanly but other days he was very scary and violent. It could be very terrifying for all of the nurses taking care of the wild patient. Still Eddie and Waylon got along very well all things considered. Waylon was in charge of all of the patient upkeep in the high security male Ward of Mount Massive asylum, Eddie being Waylon’s favorite patient because he was the most polite and easy to deal with.  
Today was unfortunately one of the testing days. Waylon hated testing days because she had to escort Eddie to and from That room. Every time Eddie went into that room he seemed to come out a hundred times worse than when he stared. Waylon had of course asked around but the answers were very vague and whenever he complained to his floors doctor he would get brushed off with a “the higher ups know what they’re doing”  
Just standing outside the room now was giving the poor woman anxiety. Eddie had gone in not 15 minutes before and Waylon could hear the screaming from the door. It hadn’t stopped in any of that time. Waylon took the time that she had to stand at the entrance to wait to watch examine the guards. They were different looking than the others in the hospital now that Waylon actually took the time to look. They were more heavily armed and seemed to be better trained than the ones that patrolled the entrance. Maybe they were hiding something? Waylon was pulled out of her thoughts by the doors opening and the doctor wheeling out Eddie in a wheel chair. Waylon had to hold back a gasp, this was the worst that Eddie had ever been returned to her. The side of his face looked like it had been hit with a cheese grader and was bleeding all over the right side of his face. Along with that something had changed about Eddies eyes, they were now blood shot and almost red in the area where it was supposed to be white. Even worse was the disconnected look in Eddie’s eyes. Eddie may never have been the sanest person in the world but he had always seemed to know what was going on around him, now he just looked and saw nothing.  
Waylon rushed forward to Eddie kneeling down before the patient and glared up at the doctor. “What did you guys do to him in there?! He needs first aid now!”  
The doctor just looked at Waylon with those eyes that she saw in some of the more sociopathic patients “He is done testing for the day and will need to be taken back to his room now.” Waylon made a frustrated noise.  
“That doesn’t answer anything or help in any way doctor.” The doctor didn’t even blink when she stood up so she could look him in the eye.  
“That is because you will not be getting any answers because you don’t need them now take Mr. Gluskin back to his room Mr. Park before I call someone who will do their job.”  
Waylon reared back as if she had been slapped then drew herself up “Caring for the patients is my job.” Was all she could say even as she moved to take Eddie from the doctor. At least, she reasoned, taking Eddie out of this area would give her a chance to really clean up the wounds and make sure that Eddie didn’t get an infection.  
It took Waylon about 15 minutes to get to the third floor of the male ward where Eddie’s room was. Somewhere along the way Eddie seemed to have regained some of himself because he was humming under his breath a familiar tune. Eddie’s favorite song if Waylon was right, he certainly sang it enough for Waylon to have memorized the whole thing. Once they were safe in the privacy of Eddie’s room Waylon started to focus on Eddie’s injuries. Now that Waylon was able to look at them up close she was able to see that it would need a lot more care than she would be able to provide with just a first aid kit.  
“Eddie? Eddie I need you to listen to me. It’s Nurse Park.” Eddie continued to give her a rather blank look before his eyes cleared a little.  
“Is there something you need from me Darling?” Eddie smiled ever so slightly.  
Waylon chose to ignore the creepiness in order to focus on the task at hand. “Eddie I’m going to get some medical supplies and then I will be back to clean you up. While I am gone I am going to leave you in the wheel chair. I promise I will be right back ok?” Eddie stared at her for a few minutes before nodding.  
“I’ll see you in a few minutes then darling.” He was still smiling in that creepy way.  
Waylon wasn’t very sure about leaving Eddie tied up but she had to be sure that when she came back to help he didn’t end up injuring her too. Just because Eddie was polite didn’t mean that he was safe.  
The medical supplies that she needed turned out to be in a cabinet down the hall and to the left. She leaned over into the cabinet intent on getting the stuff that she needed when there was a sudden sharp pain in the back of her head. She pitched forward and the last thing that she saw as she blacked out was a shadow figure floating in the air.  
Waylon awoke with a bad head ache and an uncomfortable feeling that she had missed something very important. Waylon reached back to touch the back of her head and felt a small cut and dry blood but nothing life threatening. Despite the pain in her head Waylon sat up so that she could take in her surroundings. It turned out that she had been placed in a patient’s room. It was probably one of the unoccupied ones because it both lacked people and personal affects. Looking out the window Waylon could tell that she had been out for a while since it was dark outside and last she had checked it was mid-afternoon. Rather than stress herself with such details she decided it was better that she get moving and find out who had hit her.  
The door was luckily open so that meant that whoever had put her in the room hadn’t planned on keeping her there. Of course once Waylon opened the door she sincerely wished she hadn’t, on the other side of the door there was nothing but death and carnage. The hall was covered in blood and death. Waylon hesitated to even leave the room but she knew instinctively that if she didn’t, she would be a sitting duck.  
Hours of terror and fear and all Waylon could think was that this asylum was hell. She had left her room in hopes of escaping the building but the patients had run amok. Every turn she took there was another patient waiting to kill her. It had gotten to the point where she had no hopes of ever leaving this hell or even surviving long enough to see the light of day. Still she kept on moving, dodging serial killers and rapists alike (even though they thought she was a man they still didn’t seem to care)  
Finally all of this running and escaping lead her to the groom. At first she didn’t realize that ‘the groom’ the patients had been so fearfully talking about was the same man she had been taking care of for almost a year now. She just ran head first into the groom’s lair. It was disgusting, there was no other way to describe all of the horror and the stench. The smell of rotting flesh was almost enough to make Waylon puke but she managed to hold it in. Even when she came upon the most convoluted birthing representation she had ever seen, the image of the dead man cut open to give ‘birth’ would forever be burned into her mind. Finally she managed to turn away from the mockery of birth and walked into the next room, which was thankfully empty. Walking into the dark and rather creepy room Waylon resolved to get as far away from this area as possible as quick as possible. With this in mind she went for the closest door to her but it wouldn’t open. Instead she was met with a very familiar and happy looking face. There staring at her with the widest smile she had ever seen was Eddie. Instead of his usual pajamas he had made himself a suit including a bow tie. If Waylon wasn’t so terrified by the man she would applaud his sewing skills.  
“Darling!” He smiled even wider at her and then turned and walked off down the hall.  
Waylon was not going to stand here and wait for serial killer Eddie to come and find her no matter how long she had taken care of him. With all of the doors locked Waylon knew that Eddie would have to open one to get to her so she waited in the dark under a table until she heard a door open in the adjoining room. The woman wasn’t so dumb as to just leave her hiding place and bolt out into danger but she also knew it was only a matter of time till she was found.  
Finally after what felt like forever Waylon could hear Eddie walk past the table she was hiding under. Waylon counted to ten in her head and then crawled out as quiet as she could and crept to the door making sure to close and lock it behind her. The door may not be able to stop Eddie but it would at least slow him down. In the hall Waylon was able to see all of Eddies delusions painted into the very walls. Blood covered the walls with twisted writing of Eddie’s dreams of a family, a wife, and a home. Waylon could spend a while looking at the dress designs and blood writings but she didn’t have time for it she needed to get out of the hospital if she wanted to live. Of course she still managed to pause to long enough for the door she had just locked busting open and setting off her fight or flight instincts. Flight being the one that she chose to go with.  
Waylon managed to dodge Eddie at every turn somehow. Eddie chased her all over the place yelling at her the whole time about wanting her to bear his children and marry him. This kept her moving plenty fast because even if she didn’t mind Eddie there was no way that she was going to be having his babies. She sprinted down the hall until she hit a dead end with only an empty elevator shaft as her escape route. She gasped and she could hear Eddie coming and she knew that she had no choice in the matter, she would have to risk it. There was no time to consider what might happen in the end she would just have to go for it and hope that she made it.  
Closing her eyes she leapt for the ladder on the opposite wall. Her hand met cold metal and she opened her eyes. She had made it! She had managed to get to the ladder she was going to escape!  
This, it turned out, was wrong because there was a heart wrenching creak and then the rung her foot was on broke off and everything was falling. The ladder was too old to hold a person up and she was falling. Somehow none of the metal hit Waylon when it all fell but her foot had gone through the wooden ceiling of the elevator and there was a large chunk of wood sticking out of her ankle. For the second time in 5 minutes she closed her eyes and prepared herself for pain. The wood came out easy even though it hurt and she would need to look over it once she was out of immediate danger.  
“Oh my god! Tell me you’re ok? I hate to think of you suffering without me.” Eddie actually sounded concerned but that only lasted a moment “You . . . you would rather die than be with me? Then die.” It was said rather scornfully and Eddie disappeared from view.  
Waylon found herself hoping that Eddie didn’t feel too hurt by her running away. He may be a crazy violent psychopath but he had never done anything to hurt her in the past. Suddenly there was a jolt and the elevator started moving up. The next elevator door was open so she was able to go through the door and start limping down the hall. She did not want to be anywhere near by when Eddie found her gone. She was able to limp down the hall but her wound had slowed her down quite a bit but she was managing. The hall lead to a small room that had been torn up quite a bit when everything fell to shit.  
And then she heard it, it was Eddies song and it was coming closer. Her heart pounded in her chest and she quickly went for the door on the other side of the room. Her luck must have run out in the elevator because it was locked leaving her with only one place to hide, the locker. She climbed into the cramped metal box and held her breath.  
He was in the room. She could feel him through the door and he was coming closer. He would find her.  
“Hmmm. Close. I can . . . ah, the smell of my love’s arbor. Darling, you can’t hide from me.”  
And he did. There was a click and then some shifting and the locker was laying down and she was locked in.  
“You make yourself a gift for me. A delicacy to unwrapped and – unwrapped again. And savored.” She could see his red eyes and those wounds she had been trying to clean. “And here we go.”  
And they were off. Waylon battled with herself. Did she say something to Eddie try and appeal to the fact that they knew each other? Or would he react violently if he thought that she had some part in this hell that he was forced to live in? While she was silent he was not.  
“I’ve been a little…vulgar. I know, and I want to say I’m sorry. I just . . .” A huff and slight grunt interrupted his words before continued. “you know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman.” Waylon’s stomach fell out. How did he know she was a woman? Had he always known?  
Still he continued “But after the ceremony, when I’ve made an honest woman of you . . . I promise I’ll be a different man.” Oh god where were they going? “I want a family, a legacy. To be the father I never had. I’ll never let anything happen to our children. Not like. . .” She was going to be sick. Somewhere in the back of Waylon’s mind she remembered that Eddie had been abused as a child. She wondered vaguely if that was why he was like this or if it had been inevitable. He didn’t finish instead he pulled her into a room that was filled with the stench of death. She could hear the clinking of chains and when Eddie pulled her up she found herself facing what could only be described as a torture chamber.  
“You’ll have to wait here. I know you must be just as eager as I am to consummate our love. But try to enjoy the anticipation.”  
“Here this will help you relax.” Waylon was helpless to stop him as he sprayed a sedative into the locker.  
Waylon woke up a few times before she regained consciousness. The things she had seen Eddie doing to the patients made her realize just how far gone he really was. He was trying to make a bride out of the men because there were no women in the building. None that he knew of, she thought with a sinking feeling  
She finally regained consciousness in a different room. This room was familiar though and a after a few moments of groggy thinking she realized that this must be Eddies room. Quickly she sat up in the bed and looked around. There were drawings of dress designs and houses all over the walls and minimal furniture. Just a bolted down bed side table with a book and the bed that she was laying on. Looking down at herself she realized that Eddie must have changed her cloths because she was wearing a wedding dress.  
“Darling you’re awake!” Eddie approached her and she tried to scoot away from him but only met the wall. “I am so sorry I scared you darling I didn’t mean to. I was just so eager to talk to you.”  
Now if Waylon didn’t know Eddie the way she did she would be screaming and trying to run, but she knew him. And more importantly she knew how much faster and stronger than her he was. As it was she would have to tread very carefully. “Eddie its ok I know you wouldn’t hurt me it was just the way the others had been acting made me so scared.” She looked at him as demurely as possible, trying for the pathetic and scared woman look.  
This seemed to work because his look softened. “Of course that’s what it was Darling. I knew that all along and that’s why I wasn’t disheartened when you ran.”  
He reached out and pulled her close by the wrist so that she would fall into his arms. She let her body fall stiffly already uncomfortable with it. His shirt was stiff with sweat and she knew that there was blood because she could smell it in the black clothing. He buried his face in her hair. “I’m so happy that you found me darling I was so worried when you didn’t come back” He was talking about earlier?  
“I was caught by someone else.” Was all she could say and he squeezed her even tighter.  
“I’m sorry I looked at those sluts while you were gone I thought you wouldn’t coming back.” Waylon just nodded. This was aperently not enough for him because he forced her to look at him. “Do you forgive me?”  
“Yes Eddie.” He smiled widely and then kissed her. She didn’t stop him but that didn’t mean she had to react. She was humoring him that was all.  
Finally he pulled away still smiling. “That’s good I would hate to enter this marriage with you unhappy with me.” He paused and looked down “Or with any secrets.”  
She just stared at him silently while he continued on. “You have been hiding your lovely truth. Imagine my surprise, Darling, when I went to cut away your vulgarity and there was instead a proper woman to bare me a child hidden under those cloths. It saved us both a lot of pain my love.”  
She felt herself shake a little. There was a thought that she had been pushing away for a while but now it was starting to creep up to the front of her mind. She had been asleep for a while. What had Eddie done to her in that time? He had to have at least seen her naked.  
“Eddie?” He locked eyes with her eager to hear her speak “Are you upset with me? Did you. . .?”  
He looked at her for a moment a dark shadow passing over his face before he smiled again “Of course not darling.”  
He was answering both the question asked and the unfinished question.  
He pet her head and held her close for a while. Finally he pushed her away. “Tomorrow we will be getting married so you should get some rest darling.”  
Waylon lay her head down and closed her eyes facing away from Eddie. At least he couldn’t see the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing the wedding and honeying moon in the next chapter along with a goofy joke alternate nurse waylon thing. I hope you liked this and will leave comments and Kudos!


End file.
